


Ribs

by thevirgins



Series: The Reddie Confession Tapes [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, just some teen boys kissing u feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirgins/pseuds/thevirgins
Summary: Richie spills his drink on Eddie's shirt at a party.They end up spilling far more important secrets.(Based on Lorde's "Ribs")





	Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends welcome to more song fics
> 
> this is based on "ribs" by lorde, my queen 
> 
> hope you enjoy this garbage

Richie tumbled into his bedroom with a giggle, Eddie following close behind and clinging onto Richie's arm for dear life. He shut the door behind the two of them and watched Eddie reach behind his neck for the collar of his now ruined shirt. 

"You're such a dick, Rich," Eddie laughed heartily, a little breathless from struggling with his shirt. Richie snorted and stepped forward to help him remove the garment. As Eddie's arms pulled at the top, Richie raised the hem over his torso, reveling in each new inch of skin.

"Wouldn't have spilled it if you'd stopped dancing, sugar," he drawled, voice slurred from vodka and sprite. Eddie's head had gotten stuck in the collar, shirt now inside out and limp over his face. Muffled laughter came through the fabric, the vaguely Eddie-shaped face contorting creepily. Richie thoroughly enjoyed the sight and longed for his dad's camera that currently resided in Portland, where his parents had gone to a convention. He lamented his inability to tangibly capture the moment and instead focused all his energy on memorizing the ridiculousness of Eddie's naked torso and shirt-covered head.

"Fuck, this is hard," Eddie whined, arms relaxing and hanging inhumanly by his head. 

"C'mere, you idiot." Richie grabbed Eddie's right side and guided him forward. When Eddie flinched slightly at the contact, Richie got an idea. An evil one. He smirked, knowing Eddie couldn't really make out his facial expressions through the fabric, and started lightly tracing his fingers on Eddie's sides. 

Immediately, Eddie began convulsing and shrieking with laughter, body desperately trying to evade Richie's omnipresent hands. "Stah-hah-hah-hop!" he cried, tears wetting the shirt near his eyes. The tickling was so much worse with his lack of sight, amplified by his sensory deprivation.

Richie refused to relent, fingers dancing all over Eddie's stomach now and even climbing up to his armpits occasionally. "Hm... Nah, don't feel like it." He continued his assault on his helpless friend, cheeks stinging and ribs hurting from how much he was laughing. 

Suddenly, Eddie seemed to hit his limit and collapsed onto the floor in a puddle of laughter and tears. Richie soon followed him, crouching over his body to resume the torture. Somehow, Eddie had managed to escape the chokehold his shirt had on him, and he wormed his way free, bringing himself face-to-face with Richie on top of him. 

Richie's hands stilled, wide grin still etched into his face as he watched Eddie's chest heaving, his eyes wet and his face dark red. They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither wanting to look away. They then snorted at the exact same time, devolving into giggles yet again. Richie rolled off of Eddie and spread out next to him, still shaking with unbridled joy. Their voices eventually tapered off, both settling into silence. They could somewhat hear the music from the living room speakers through the walls as well as intermittent yells and shouts from the party-goers. 

"Hey, Rich?" 

Eddie's sober tone surprised Richie. "What, Eds?" 

"What's gonna happen after graduation?" 

Richie remained silent, mulling the question over while staring at his popcorn ceiling. He already knew his plan: he'd follow Eddie wherever he went. However, he had yet to tell Eddie this plan. Hell, he didn't even know if Eddie would want that. He opted for a joke instead of the truth. "Well, I'll be rich and famous and getting my dick sucked by babes every night, but I don't know about you, Eds."

Eddie groaned in disgust. "Beep beep, Richie." They were quiet again for a few minutes, silence only disrupted by their breathing. "I... I don't wanna lose you." 

Richie, who had begun to drift off, snapped upward, his body cracking and protesting. From his upright position, he twisted around so he could look down at Eddie. Eddie refused to meet his eye, anxiously biting his lip. Richie felt as though all the alcohol in his body had abruptly drained out. "Eds. Look at me." He shook his head. "Please?"

Eddie reluctantly moved his eyes up Richie's frame toward his face, scanning over his lips, his nose, his freckles, until he reached his eyes. He audibly gulped, dreading what would come out of Richie's mouth next. But nothing came for a while. A worrying amount of time, in fact. Eddie shifted uneasily under Richie's flabbergasted stare. He reached up to lightly knock on Richie's head with his fist. "Hello? Anybody up there?" His shaky voice ruined his mockery, and he quickly drew his hand back. 

Richie gaped like a fish at him, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. He sputtered for a few seconds before seemingly regaining composure. "You mean that?" 

The earnest hope in Richie's expression tugged roughly at Eddie's heart. Without hesitation, he replied in a hushed tone, "Yes, of course. A thousand times yes." 

Richie's open mouth transformed into a blinding smile, his buck teeth gleaming down at Eddie. "You don't ever gotta worry about losing me, sugar. I'm damn hard to get rid of. But _f_ _uck_ , it scares the shit outta me that we're all separating next year." Eddie nodded in agreement and opened his mouth. Richie held up a hand to stop him; he wasn't done. "I know the losers'll pull through the distance... but I... I can't see myself without you." He bashfully looked away from Eddie, hand coming up to tug at one of his curls in a nervous tic. 

Eddie's face warmed when, for whatever reason, he suddenly realized he was still shirtless. Richie seemed to notice this at the same time, eyes roaming over his torso before snapping back up to Eddie's face. Eddie wanted. He tenderly reached his hand back up to Richie's face, but cupped his jaw this time instead. He heard Richie's breath hitch and felt him swallow harshly. "I can't see myself without you either, Rich." 

Richie found himself leaning down, arms moving to plant themselves to box in Eddie's head on the floor. Eddie's hand remained on his jaw, thumb slowly rubbing against his stubble. Eddie looked awestruck as Richie neared his face. He looked  _beautiful_. 

Richie stopped right above Eddie's face, breath coming heavy from nerves. Eddie's eyes kept darting between Richie's, incapable of focusing on both at the same time. Eddie moved his thumb purposefully across Richie's bottom lip, and Richie whimpered. "I really wanna kiss you, Eds..." he breathed, air gently brushing against Eddie's lips. 

Eddie closed his eyes and quietly responded, "Please." 

Richie inwardly fist-pumped and closed the distance between them, immediately tasting the remnants of alcohol on Eddie. Eddie's hands circled his neck, playing with the hairs at the nape. He licked across Richie's bottom lip, mirroring his thumb from earlier. Richie gasped, and Eddie deepened the kiss further. 

Richie retaliated by gently biting on Eddie's top lip, smirking into the kiss when Eddie involuntarily moaned. Eddie came back with his guns blazing, taking Richie's tongue between his lips and sucking on it. Immediately, Richie pulled back, chest heaving and lips kiss-bitten. 

"Shit, I'm sorry, Rich-"

"No-no-no-no-no no no, don't be! Um, it's just that I was not at all prepared for how fucking hot that was? And I was thinking maybe we should take this slow? Unless you don't want to, of course. It's just we have a lot of time to explore, and I think we should take advantage of it... Unless... this is like a one-time thing or something. I shouldn't make assumptions.  _Fuck_ , you probably don't actually like me. I'm sorry, Ed-"

"Beep-beep, Richie. Shut the fuck up already." Eddie rolled his eyes at him and gently flicked his neck.

"I'm honestly just trying to distract you from my super obvious boner, but I really would like to maybe take our time, if that's coolio with you, babe." Richie  _loved_ word vomit.

"I'd love that, Rich." He brought Richie down for another short kiss, whispering against his lips, "I like 'babe' a  _lot_ better than 'Eds,' just so you know."

Richie grinned. "Babe, 'Eds' ain't ever going away."  Eddie huffed in resigned annoyance, pulling Richie down to lay next to him. They cuddled contently for a few minutes before Eddie dissolved into laughter yet again. 

"Why the fuck're we on the ground when your bed is two feet away from us?" 

Richie laughed so hard he thought he broke his ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who wrote this in an hour in the middle of the night!!!  
> this girl !
> 
> anyway this is bad but if you want you could leave kudos/comments!!
> 
> my tumblr is ohhimarkohhijohnny btw


End file.
